Dragon Prince
by D-chan
Summary: It started when Princess Usagi heard a beautiful voice singing in the woods. That voice led her to a young boy, a boy who claimed to know the Dragon Prince. The young princess finds herself falling quickly for the handsome boy. But will the Fates approve?


**Dragon Prince**

_Written by D-chan_

Disclaimer: I don't own any GW or SM characters or any songs used. They all belong to their creators and writers and... Stuff. o.o;; Well, on with the fic! ^^;

"Brother, how soon until we reach the Forbidden Forest?" [1] a young girl, no more than fourteen, asked of her older brother. Her hair was bright and golden, pulled up in the strangest of hairstyles, twin odangos, and bright, cheerful blue eyes that were now filled with excitement and curiosity.

Her brother looked at her icily, his Prussian blue eyes quite a few shades darker and his hair the opposite of her fine, sun-gold silky locks. His hair was messed around his head and very dark brown. "Soon."

She pouted. "I cannot believe you're going to make me go back after today... It is so unfair!" she cried.

"Do you want Father to disown you as well?" he asked sharply, pulling out an arrow and holding his bow close by. "I cannot believe I'm even taking you with me. You could be killed, dear sister."

Her eyes seemed to sparkle. "But the adventures!" she exclaimed. "Just like in the stories you used to read to me, dear brother! I miss you terribly."

"You are going to miss your other brother quite so if you get disowned," he reminded her. "Which is why you must return home, saying that you were captured by a dragon and after it was killed you tried to find your own way home. He shall accept that story; it is not uncommon."

Once again, a pout traced her rosy lips. "Being a princess is not all that great at all," she said, sighing heavily. "Why can you not just keep me here with you? They shall never find us, not out here!"

"Quatre shall miss you terribly," he commented, taking aim as he heard a sudden sound in the bushes. He lowered his arrow, however, when he saw that it was only a rabbit.

She sighed, twisting a lock of hair in her fingers. "And I shall miss him as well, but I already miss you!"

Her brother, who was only sixteen, sighed and patted the top of her head gently. "And I, you, dear Usagi. However, I shall not my selfishness get in the way of the kingdom as I already have before." He tapped her under the chin once. "I ask of you to cooperate, at least for now, dear sister."

Usagi sighed. "Yes, Hiiro. For now."

"Good." They walked further along until the young man dubbed Hiiro paused. "I am quite sure the Forbidden Forest is just up ahead," he said firmly and began to walk once again.

"Then we are close?" Usagi couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice.

"We are."

She looked around in awe as the trees began to get thicker, the woods more dense. Once again Hiiro stopped but it was to leave her instructions. "Do not stray from this spot," he ordered.

Great disappointment flooded her. "Why ever not, dear brother?"

Hiiro frowned. "It is very dangerous beyond this point. I cannot allow you to wander further. Please, I ask of you, stay here until I return."

Usagi sighed and looked down. "I shall."

"Good." With that he turned and continued on, eyes alert and body tense, waiting.

Usagi was left alone with her thoughts. She sighed and sank down in the lush grass, not caring if her beautiful white dress received grass stains from such a movement. _It is not fair that he should have all the adventure... The thrill of the hunt, while I am here to wait, to worry and hope for him._

Usagi's brother was on a search for the legendary Dragon Prince, the one rumored to be able to command all dragons in the world. There was pain, bloodshed and chaos in the world and humans had the dragons to thank for that. Her brother wanted to put an end to it all, which was why he, among so many others, was intent on finding this "Dragon Prince". No one knew what the Dragon Prince looked like. Some said he was a fair, blonde angel that was not only a Dragon Prince, but also the ruler among all animals, land, sea or sky.

Others believed he was a cruel, heartless demon, that he had actually sent the dragons out to kill everyone. Usagi wasn't sure which fable to believe, although she did sorely wish for him to be fair and kind. Such a noble name, the Dragon Prince, surely had to be such a kind and noble person as well, right?

Usagi was snapped out of her thoughts when a low, distant but wonderful voice caught her ears. She stood and, despite her brother's warnings, began to wander to where the thought the singing was coming from. It was a tenor voice, a pleasant hum in her ears. Her breath caught as the words became more and distinguishable. She was getting closer!

The sound of running water mingled with the voice, making it all seem as if it were enchanted or something of the sort. She breathed out a small sigh of pleasure. She had never heard anything like it!

"_Yami no... Naka... Kodoku ha mezameru..._"

"Beautiful," she murmured, standing still and trying to pinpoint the exact direction of the voice.

"_Hate shinai tabi..._"

There! Towards the west! Slowly and quietly, in case the creature possessing the voice might hear her, Usagi crept towards the sound. A large bush and trees blocked her way, so he knelt behind the bush and listened some more.

"_Itsu no... Hika... Mata de au darou... Itamidashita kizu ga wasure wa shinai..._"

Usagi closed her eyes, unable to keep from parting the bushes to catch sight of this creature. Slowly, she shifted to part the intruding branches...

"_Furimuku tai ni..._"

She slowly moved the branches to catch sight of the creature...

"_Katoe o sono te ni daki..._"

And gasped.

The singing abruptly stopped. Eyes that had been closed snapped open, looking around. "Who's there?" a strong voice demanded. "Show yourself!"

Usagi was trembling now but decided it would be wisest to obey. Slowly, she stood and walked around the trees, walking until she stood before a stream. There was a beautiful waterfall spilling crystal clear water into the stream and there were small stepping-stones that led up to a rather large rock on which a young boy was sitting. This young boy couldn't have been any older than her brother.

Still shaking, Usagi bowed her head. "My sincere apologies," she whispered.

A frown grazed the young boy's face, making her heart and pulse speed up and her face warm. He was so incredibly handsome, he truly was! "Who are you?" he questioned. His voice was no longer hostile or as strong.

Usagi dared to raise her eyes. "My name is Princess Serenity Usagi Tsuki-Yui," she said softly.

"Yui?" he said softly. "From the nearby kingdom, I presume?"

"Yes, sir."

He studied her face for a moment, that handsome frown still on his face. "You are only a princess and yet outside of the palace? How is this possible?"

"I have run off with my disowned brother to help him on his quest for the Dragon Prince," she admitted.

"Whatever for?" For such a powerful looking young man, he sure did ask a lot of questions. Usagi kept her face straight. "Why, everyone searches for him. They want him to stop his dragons from killing and murder."

He looked surprised. "Killing and murder?"

"You did not know?" she asked, a puzzled expression on her face.

He smirked, shaking his head. "I'm afraid not, Princess. Tell me, what brought you here to me?"

She blushed. "I... I heard you singing and could not help but follow. You have such a rich, beautiful voice. I am sorry I interrupted it."

He looked startled at the praise. "It doesn't seem to bother you that I'm an outsider in your kingdom."

Truthfully, she hadn't noticed. Now, looking at him again, she realized that his eyes were much darker than anyone else's, as was his hair. It looked very soft and fell to his shoulders, some strands falling in front of his warm dark orbs. He was powerfully built, with nicely toned muscles and bronze skin and a smooth complexion on a very handsome face.

"I did not notice."

The corner of his mouth lifted. "You are truly an odd one, princess." Usagi was hurt until he said, "Come."

"Pardon?"

He scooted over on the rock a little. "Come sit with me. I haven't had a human companion for many years now."

Surprised but delighted by the invite, Usagi carefully made her way over the stepping-stones and attempted to scramble onto the large rock. He kept watching her, highly amused, until she finally pulled herself up. Panting, she said, "You could have helped, sir!"

"I found it much more entertaining to watch," he replied, smirking. Usagi instantly liked him.

"Do you live out here?"

"I do."

She tilted her head slightly. "You do not speak the proper formal language, I notice."

He shook his head. "You're quite slow to notice only now."

Usagi frowned but decided to ignore it. "How long has it been since you have had another human friend to talk to, sir?"

He rolled his eyes. "No need to be formal, Princess Serenity. You may address me as Chang Wufei, or just Wufei."

"Then no need for formalities on my part, either. You may address me as Usagi."

"Very well." He glanced into the forest. "I have been on my own since I was a small boy. I was abandoned by my parents and was taken in by... A foster family, if you will."

"You have survived well," she noted.

"Thank you."

Usagi smiled. "Will you do me a favor, Wufei?"

He raised an eyebrow and she had to fight another blush. He was so handsome; surely he must know so! "It depends on the favor, Princess. What is it?"

"Will you finish the song, please?"

Wufei frowned. "Finish it?"

Usagi turned pleading eyes on him. "It was so beautiful, I want you to finish. I know you were far from finished when I arrived, were you not?"

Wufei nodded. "As you wish, Princess." Then he closed his eyes for a moment before he began to pick up where he left off.

"_Miorosu you ni tatsu ore no kage... Let into top! Motomeru no wa... Ashita e no tame janaku, Ima wo iki nuite yuku tame... Let into top! Motomenagara... Ore wa ore no inochi wo, tada hitotsu tashikameru._"

Usagi had closed her eyes and when his voice trailed off she opened them again, disappointed. "Is that all?"

He smiled wryly. "I have yet to write the rest, Princess."

"You wrote it?" Usagi couldn't help but be amazed.

"I did."

A dazed smile crossed her face. "It was beautiful. And it had a beautiful voice to go with it." Wufei turned his head so she wouldn't notice the faint blush rising on his face. "How do you survive out here?" she asked, changing the subject.

Wufei surprisingly found himself quite enjoying her company. It had been so long since he had seen another human; he had begun to distrust them. Usagi was so innocent it almost scared him, and yet he wanted to be close to her. She radiated warmth, something he hadn't truly felt in a very, very long time.

Their short talk spun into a long conversation, exchanging memories and fears, likes and dislikes. Neither noticed that night had begun to fall, not even when the bright moonlight spilled over the crystal stream below them.

Usagi giggled. "I was so frightened! I was certain I would be punished. And then, my older brother, he called for me. 'Usagi!' he said. 'Usagi, what--'"

"Usagi!"

The distant shout cut her sentence short and she paled, looking up at the sky. "Gods," she gasped. "It is nightfall already? Father will surely be missing me by now!"

Disappointment coursed through Wufei. "Does this mean you're leaving, Princess?"

She nodded, looking as disappointed as he felt. "Yes. I am so very sorry."

"Usagi!" Her brother's voice was getting closer.

She slid down from the rock and turned to her new friend. "I promise, one day I shall return to look for you," she vowed. "And then we shall talk even longer than we have today."

"Don't make promises you cannot keep, Princess," he said softly.

She shook her head, a determined look on her sweet face. "I never do," she said firmly. "I shall return." She turned to leave but a strong hand closed over her wrist. She turned to look into Wufei's dark eyes. "Yes?" she whispered, her heart pounding loudly in her ears.

"You were on a quest for the Dragon Prince before, right?" he asked.

"I was."

He nodded. "Then I shall fulfill this quest for you and your people. By this time tomorrow night, all chaos and murder shall cease. This I can promise you; this promise I shall fulfill."

Wufei would have promised her the world if it could have made her any happier. "I thank you," she whispered. "And I shall be eternally grateful!"

"Usagi!"

She gasped. "He is close! I must go now; I will not reveal you are here." With that he let her go and run off into the dark woods, a cold feeling of loneliness wrapping itself around his heart as he did so. "Farewell, Princess Serenity..."

Usagi was still running when someone strong grabbed her from behind. She shrieked until a hand was clamped over her mouth. "Be silent," her brother Hiiro's voice hissed in her ear. "It shall be hard enough as it is to return you to the palace! I told you not to wander off! Where the hell did you go?"

"My apologies," she said as he took his hand away from her mouth. "I just heard a waterfall and was curious, and when I found it there was the most beautiful stream! Crystal clear and beautiful! Oh, dear brother, it was such a place, with such wondrous, almost fairy-tale creatures..."

Hiiro sighed and began to lead her back home. "Dear sister, you know you should not wander off on your own! What if some demon had captured you?"

"You left me alone anyway," she said stubbornly.

"I left you in a protected area. Dear sister, I would never be so foolish as to leave you where horrible beasts could murder you!" He truly did look horrified at the thought and Usagi bowed her head in regret.

"My apologies, dear brother. I should not have accused you in such a way."

Hiiro smiled faintly. "Apologies accepted. Now we must find a way to get you back to your room, and safely.

"Yes, dear brother." But no matter how much Hiiro talked to her, she couldn't get Wufei's surprisingly warm onyx eyes out of her mind, neither the way the moonlight reflected off his dark, silken locks. He was gorgeous and Usagi found herself slowly, but surely, slipping from reality and into a dream world, even as she lay her head down on her soft pillow. And in this dream world, she was with Wufei forever and ever and never left his side... Nor his sweet embrace.

~ * ~

Night came slowly, far too slowly in Usagi's opinion, the next night. She had been scolded for disappearing and had been confined to her room for the whole day, not even allowed to open the door to ask a passing servant for a favor. Oh, she had been fed and bathed, but she was so desperately lonely for company now. She wanted to take a walk in the lush flower garden, to walk through the rose maze and inhale the sweet scent while letting her thoughts wander.

However, whenever a servant entered the room she would ask if there had been any more dragon attacks. So far, to her delight, there were none. Had Chang Wufei truly fulfilled his promise? Could she carry hers out now?

"Will there be anything else, Princess Serenity?" a maid asked as she finished tidying Usagi's room.

Usagi shook her head, hesitated, and then said, "Well, I am rather hungry. Might I have a small snack before my due bedtime?"

"Right away, Princess Serenity." Usagi watched her leave and shut the huge door behind her, sighing. What she wouldn't give for that sparkling stream and rushing waterfall right then, to sit beside Wufei and talk for hours like they had before. She missed him sorely and knew that the loneliness wasn't healthy but couldn't help herself. She did so love to be near him!

Usagi walked out onto her balcony, looking around to make sure no one else was out. Then she closed her eyes and leaned against the railing, feeling the cool night breeze on her young face and the faint scent of a nearby rose garden. It was peaceful and yet... She didn't want to be there. She wanted to be back in the Forbidden Forest. Oh, why couldn't she just forget Wufei for one moment?

"Should not a young Princess be in her bed by this time of night?" a familiar, soft voice murmured in her ear.

Usagi gasped and took a step back, her eyes snapping open. Then her expression was one of pure delight. "Wufei!"

He smiled faintly. "It was such a shame to wake you from your daydreaming, Princess. You did look so beautiful."

She was so excited that she forgot to blush at the praise. "How did you get past the guards?" she whispered, helping him over the balcony railing so that he could stand beside her. She hadn't realized he was nearly the same height as her, just a bit taller. "They are the best in the kingdom; surely you must know that!"

"I do," he said. "But I have my ways."

"There have been no dragon attacks today," she said softly. "Surely you have fulfilled your promise?"

"I have," he replied, that smile still on his handsome face.

"It must have been such an exciting adventure," she said wistfully. "I did want to find the Dragon Prince myself... Oh, but if must have been so difficult!"

"Not at all," he said. "I knew the Dragon Prince well, therefore it was quite easy to find him. There was not as much adventure for me as there was for you, Usagi."

She looked puzzled. "As there was for me?"

He suddenly took a step back. "I have finished the song for you, princess," he told her. "Do you wish to hear it now?"

Forgetting that anyone might be able to hear, Usagi nodded excitedly. "Please do!" He smiled slightly at her excitement before he closed his eyes as he had done the day before and began to sing. It was softer, for he knew there were many people around, but it was still beautiful and passionate.

"_Kataridasu... Dare mo ga yume mite... Kaeri yuku... Basho... Ore wa mada... Arukitsuzuketai... Mitsumete iru no ha yami no kanata dake... Tatakau koto ga... Kotae wo daseru shudan... Kokoro ni kurikaeshi sakebu koe..._

"_Let into top! Inori yori mo... Kanawanu negai yori mo... Ima wo kirinukete yuku koto... Let into top! Noboritsumete...  Tsuyosa wo kachi toru no ga... Tada hitotsu sono kotae..._

"_Let into top! Inori yori mo... Kanawanu negai yori mo... Ima wo kirinukete yuku koto... Let into top! Noboritsumete... Tsuyosa wo kachi toru tagi... Kono inochi moeagaru_."

Usagi was dazed by everything; the words, his voice, how close he was to her... Everything seemed like a dream. When she finally realized he had stopped she breathed, "Oh, Wufei, that was so beautiful!"

"Thank you for your praise, Princess." He truly did seem pleased and it made her all the happier.

Usagi looked towards the setting moon and sighed wistfully. "Does this mean you are leaving, and so soon?" she asked sadly.

He studied her face for a moment. "You are upset?" She nodded. "I honestly don't see why," he said. "I'm not even a part of this kingdom. I am a foreigner."

Usagi smiled, so close to being a smirk that it startled him. "Then I shall tell you that you are the most handsome foreigner I have ever met. I do not regret meeting you," she added in a whisper. "In fact, you coming here has made me even happier that I met you. I thank you for... For gracing me with your presence," she added shyly.

He looked positively shocked at her words. "Princess..."

That trembling had possessed her body again. What could she possibly want from him? She knew she wanted _something_; she just wasn't sure what it was. Or maybe she was just frightened...

He frowned as he noticed her shivering. "If you are cold, Princess--"

"No," she whispered, shaking her head. "That's not it."

Hesitantly, as if she would burn him, he touched her shoulder. Both were surprised at the warm feeling they both received as he did so. Usagi dared to look up at him and murmured softly, "Wufei..."

He kissed her, a gentle pressure of his lips against hers. Usagi didn't know what to make of it; she just knew that she loved the feeling of it and how he pulled her closer to himself. He pulled back, something resembling wonder or awe in his eyes. Now she knew why she felt so nervous or lightheaded around him. She loved him. She had just met him but she was already completely and totally in love with him.

He seemed to feel the same way, because when he kissed her again he didn't pull away. During the sweet kiss, Usagi found herself stroking his hair. It was so much softer that it looked and his arms were strong but gentle as he held her close.

The door opened. "Princess, I have..." Wufei and Usagi broke apart, both looked shocked and guilty. The maid stared for a long moment, only able to see shadows in the dark room, and screamed loudly.

"THERE'S A DEMON IN THE PRINCESS'S CHAMBERS! A DEMON!" The maid dropped what she had been holding to shriek and ran from the room and down the hall, screaming more about a demon.

Usagi looked devastated and hurt. "Wufei..."

He sighed. "I believe that is my cue to leave." With that he turned and swung a leg over the balcony railing, ready to climb down.

"Wufei," she cried and ran over to him. "I want to see you again," she whispered.

He looked up at her and touched the side of her face lightly before he drew back. "If the Fates allow it, you will," he vowed. Usagi caught him in another kiss and only when they heard footsteps once again did he drop out of sight. The princess stood there, gazing wistfully out into the night. _If the Fates allow it..._

She clasped her hands together. "I pray to the Fates or anyone listening," she whispered. "I wish to be with Wufei. I wish for us to be together, forever and ever..."

Just then her brother, Quatre, ran into the room. "Dear sister!" he cried when he saw her, pulling her inside. "There's a demon in the castle! You must not be outside at all!"

Usagi smiled faintly. "My apologies, dear brother..." She chanced a glance outside and gasped. "Oh, gods!"

In the sky there was a figure, a human figure. Dark hair was tossed in the wind and she couldn't see its face but she knew. She knew and finally understood. Huge, dark blue wings, darker than the night sky, protruded from the figure's back.

Quatre inhaled sharply. "Gods, what is that?" he breathed.

"It's the Dragon Prince," she whispered excitedly. "And he was here tonight! He came to see me, dear Quatre! He had promised there should be no more murder, no more killing by the dragons!"

Quatre looked at her and she knew he believed. "So there is no demon?"

She shook her head. "Not at all." She ran back outside and raised a hand, waving to the Dragon Prince in the sky. He seemed to have noticed that she had seen him, for it gave what looked like a satisfied nod and flew off.

Usagi hugged herself and smiled even as a tear trickled down her face. _I am in love with the Dragon Prince,_ she thought, but the next thought saddened her greatly. _And because I am the only female heir to the throne, we can never be together. The Fates would never allow it._

She had to cry herself to sleep that night.

~ * ~

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months, and still Usagi saw no sign of Wufei. She became quiet and withdrawn over the four months it had last been since she saw him and knew that the servants and even her siblings and parents whispered behind her back. What was wrong? Why was she so upset? Where was the cheerful young girl?

Usagi had loved and lost, yet she never wished she could take back the precious moments she'd had with him. Just the opposite, in fact. If she had to lose every memory she had, she wished to keep just the ones she had of him. Nothing else seemed as important.

Often she was found in a daydreaming state, either that or a seriously depressed one. She had been sitting on a swing out in the orchards when it happened.

There hadn't been any dragon attacks since the day she had left Wufei on the rock on the Forest. So when a loud yet piercing roar shrieked through the high heavens, Usagi feared for her life. She stood and ran out to the front gates, peering out.

A large dragon was storming through the trees of the Forest, wailing furiously. Usagi gaped; she was too frightened to move.

It was huge, about ten, maybe twelve feet tall. Its scales were bright green and looked rough, the edges of each and every tiny scale tipped with tarnished gold coloring. It had thick, strong back legs and large claws for front legs so that it looked more like an ancient dinosaur than a dragon. Sharp, gleaming teeth were bared as it screamed and its eyes were rather large, green and burning.

It looked at her and a smirk seemed to appear on its face. It roared again and ran towards her. Usagi was alone, no guards for protection. She paled considerably and then let out a shrill scream, turning and trying to run back to the palace.

She was fast but the dragon was bigger and faster. It scooped her up with its sharp claws and threw back its head, a choked roar that sounded like horrible laughter filling the air.

"Sister!" she heard Quatre screaming. "Sister!"

"Quatre!" she cried. Then... "Brother! Hiiro! _Wufei!_" She began to sob horribly as she was carried off in the rough clutches of the dragon, which seemed very triumphant and proud of itself. However, when she called for Wufei it snarled and dropped her to the ground. She hit it hard and saw stars, just for a moment. When her vision cleared she realized she was near the same stream where she had first met Wufei.

She stood up and forced herself to look at the creature. "Look," she said, her voice trembling. "I do not know why you should want me, but--"

The dragon silenced her with a loud roar. Then a voice responded, a voice that made her heart skip a beat.

"I am coming, _Tharr_. Be patient." With that a figure stepped out from behind the waterfall and Usagi was awed by the rich clothing he wore. His robes were made of silk and were red with intricate black, blue, white, silver and gold patterns. She had always seen his hair loose before but now it was pulled back in a painful-looking ponytail. His normally handsome and gentle face was stern and cold. Usagi realized that he could not see her because the dragon was in his way.

The dragon made some growling sounds and Wufei appeared to be listening intently before he nodded shortly. "You have said there was one ruining the dragon's happiness on earth. Show him to me," he ordered. Then the dragon stepped aside and Wufei stared at her for a long moment, shocked registering to his face. "Princess Usagi?" he whispered.

Trying to appear brave, Usagi stood and dusted the front of her dress off and bowed. "Good to see you again, Wufei," she whispered.

He smiled, his stern look melting as he looked at her. The next thing she knew she was wrapped in his arms and she leaned against him, allowing her tears to finally fall. He pulled back, looking puzzled. "Have I saddened you, princess?"

She shook her head. "Oh, no," she whispered. "I am just so happy to see you... I have missed you so!"

Wufei nodded once before he turned his gaze to the furious looking dragon. "I thought you said there was one ruining happiness amongst the dragons! Why have you brought her?"

The dragon screamed loudly, but Wufei wasn't even fazed. It anything, his expression hardened. "Fool! She has stopped the destruction of Earth by telling me! And I had already known that you had led the attack! Are you saying I shall spare you after all you've done? Well?!" he shouted, livid with fury. "The Earth is not a plaything for your own amusement, Tharr! If I had gone on not noticing, you would have thrown me over as I know you have planned to do!"

The dragon seemed to give a mumble and bowed its head in submission. Wufei nodded. "Very well. If you are quite sure you have learnt your lesson you may go."

Usagi smiled at him. "That was awfully kind of you to let him go."

Wufei sighed, shaking his head. "I do not fancy killing my creatures," he said softly then smiled at her. "As long as you are here, please join me."

"In what?" she questioned as she followed him behind the waterfall.

"If you don't mind, Princess, I was going to have some tea. Care to join me or should you like to return home?" he questioned.

Usagi shook her head. "I have just been brought to you again and you ask if I wish to leave? Do not play such games!"

Wufei looked amused at her words and nodded. "As you wish, Princess." Then, as if it were nothing, he began to undress himself! Usagi gasped and bowed her head. Wufei frowned in her direction. "Is something wrong?"

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

Now he looked truly puzzled. "Changing into more comfortable clothes, of course."

Heat spread across her face. "Should you not have warned me first?"

He shrugged. "Whatever for?"

She looked at him, forgetting he was half naked, wide-eyed. "Do you not know that men and women have very, very different bodies? It is not proper to see... To see anything before you plan to consummate your marriage!" she exclaimed.

Wufei smirked. "Are you afraid of me, Princess?"

She flushed. "Yes," she admitted.

"Why?"

Usagi felt ashamed so she bowed her head. "Because you are so beautiful," she whispered, her cheeks on fire. "And because when I look at you I tell myself I do not care about marriage at all as long as I could be with you..."

Wufei tilted his head slightly. Then he knelt beside her and lifted her chin up with his hand. "Usagi," he said softly. "I don't ever, ever want you to be afraid of me." Then he pressed his lips against hers and Usagi had to close her eyes, enjoying the kiss but trying to keep the image of his half-naked body out of her mind. She groaned softly as it didn't work and opened her eyes again.

She allowed herself to rest against him, allowed her hands to feel the strong muscles beneath the bronze skin on his back. "I... I shall not be afraid," she whispered.

He smiled faintly and kissed her. "You are still young. Anything could happen... No, I won't take any innocence from you now. I can wait for you, Usagi."

She looked up at him, sighing deeply. "Maybe that is the best for both of us..."

"Perhaps," he agreed, sitting back on his knees. He poured some tea into a cup and handed it to her. "Please, do tell me of what has been going on at the palace. I am curious now as to what is going on in the world outside of my areas; you have awakened by curiosity."

Usagi smiled and nodded, telling him of certain trade meetings her father would have to attend often and slowly the conversation shifted to the antics happening between her siblings and herself. He seemed fascinated by the way she communicated so well with her siblings and puzzled at how a king could disown his own flesh and blood, but hardly asked questions.

After what seemed like a couple hours Usagi sighed and smiled at him. "Why do you not tell me of what it is like being the Dragon Prince, dear Wufei? I, too, am curious of the world I do not live in."

He shook his head. "There is not much for me," he admitted. "All of my companions are my dragons, of whom are my creatures, like the humans in your palace are your people. If there is a disturbance, I shall put an end to it the best I can."

"What about rebellious dragons?"

He frowned. "Thankfully, there are few, but being Dragon Prince means that I am stronger than any of them can hope to be. It flows in my blood." He held out his wrist as if to prove his point. All Usagi could see were faint blue lines, just like her own veins in her own pale arms.

"Are you not lonely, though?" she pressed.

He smiled. "Not at all, not anymore. I have you to think about, and that is my comfort, dear Princess."

Usagi trembled slightly at the sweet words. "Wufei," she whispered softly.

He stood. "Night has fallen. Why don't I walk you back to the palace, Princess? They are sure to be missing you."

Her heart sank. "I do not wish to leave," she whispered.

He sighed. "Neither do I wish for you to go, but you must." He stood and took her hand. "Come, I promise I shall not let you out of my sight until I know you are safe." Both of them hesitated just before the waterfall and Usagi looked up at him before she stood on her toes slightly to kiss him.

"Do not let me go," she whispered. "Just this one night... Please..."

"I thought you were afraid," he whispered.

Usagi shook her head. "Never in your arms am I afraid... Of anything."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Just this one night..."

~ * ~

Somewhere between dreamland and consciousness Usagi knew that something was going to happen. Part of her knew that she was lying on a smooth stone ground, wrapped in her lover's arms, and that same part sensed that something was going to happen. But she was in such bliss in her wonderful dreams she didn't wish to wake up.

Then a loud rumble that made the ground tremble broke her peaceful state and made her wake up, although her senses were groggy. "... Fei," she mumbled tiredly.

He was awake as well, although he seemed more alert than she was. A frown crossed his face. "I thought..."

"What is it?" she whispered, shivering as he pulled away to sit up.

"Something isn't right. There's a disturbance amongst some of my dragons..." He looked at her sharply. "Get dressed."

She didn't question him, simply nodded and grabbed her fair white dress and undergarments, pulling them on quickly. She barely had time to fasten the tie behind her dress when a loud roar startled her, making her shriek and fall back.

Wufei immediately helped her up, although he was only wearing his pants now. "Are you all right?" There was a large sword near him on the ground and Usagi looked up at him, a fearful look in her eyes. He glanced away, meaning that he didn't want to explain so she dropped her gaze as well. How close they had grown so quickly that they could already read each other's movements and sense their thoughts behind them!

Then there was a loud crushing sound of rock crumbling. Wufei tackled Usagi to the ground and covered her while she could only cling to him tightly, burying her face in his chest to force herself not to scream again. What was going on?!

Another violent shake of the earth threw Wufei off her. Usagi gasped and tried to crawl over to him. "Wufei!" she cried but her cries were cut short ad she was grabbed by a large, rough creature that could only be a dragon.

She had never seen the Dragon Prince look so positively furious. "_Tharr!_" he screamed. "_What the hell do you think you're doing?!_"

The dragon with wide green eyes roared and screamed and snarled a response, each sound only making his prince angrier. "Put the princess down _now_, Tharr!" He picked up his sword, aiming it at the dragon. "Or I'll fight you to the death, and we both very well know whose death it will be!"

Usagi was very frightened now, even more frightened than when she had thought the dragon would kill her the first time she'd seen it. She was scared for Wufei's life. "Wufei, no! Do not fight him!"

Wufei closed his eyes, hands trembling as he tightened his grip on his sword. "Don't forget who I am, dear Princess," he said softly. "I am the Dragon Prince. The power was bestowed upon me at birth to lead these misguided creatures through the world." When he opened his onyx-colored eyes again they flashed. "And I will not let one rebel bring me down!" With that said he let out a loud cry, doubling over. Usagi was greatly concerned until she saw large, dark blue wings protrude from his back and spread wide apart. She gasped, remembering how she had marveled at the strong muscles in his back. Those wings were nearly as large as the dragon itself! No wonder her was so strong!

With a great flap, he was in the air; now glaring icily at the dragon he called Tharr. "Last chance," he said in a dangerously low voice. "Put her down. Now."

Usagi was put down, but certainly not gently. She yelped as the freezing cold water from the stream soaked her dress. The rocks hurt some but she was shivering and she scrambled out of the stream.

Wufei was still in the air, however, and he looked calm but very, very angry. "Now you shall die," he stated, flying at the dragon with unnatural speed. Usagi covered her eyes but she heard loud, high-pitched screeches that couldn't have been anything other than the dragon. Hot drops of water scalded her freezing hands and she realized she was sobbing horribly.

She didn't realize the battle was over until strong hands rested on her shoulders. Still sobbing, she threw her arms around her lover's shoulders and pressed against him.

"I'm sorry, I really am," he whispered, rubbing her back soothingly. "I've hurt you so much tonight... I'm... really sorry..." Usagi looked up when she realized he was crying as well, just more controlled. She shook her head and kissed him, murmuring, "It is all right, it is..."

"I've taken your innocence, shown you death, killed one of my own creatures..."

A bright blue light made her wince and pull back. "Wufei," she whispered, tracing a symbol on his chest. "What is this?"

He glanced down and said tiredly, "I'm the Dragon Prince, remember? This is proof... This is the symbol I must carry."

She frowned. "But I did not notice it when... We..." Her voice trailed off and she blushed, embarrassed.

He smiled slightly. "It appears only when I get too emotional."

Usagi gave him a strange look. "And I suppose what we did was not emotional enough, Fei...?"

Wufei actually laughed at that and helped her stand. "I suppose I should take you home now," he said, his smile slowly fading. "Your family must be in a panic by now."

She instantly hugged him, pressing her face into his chest as the glowing symbol faded along with his gorgeous smile. "No," she whispered, pleading. "Do not take me back, Wufei... I do not wish to go back, I have never cared for it much in the first place!" He opened his mouth to say something but she blurted, "Let me stay here with you!"

He looked happy, worried and uncertain all at once. "Surely they will find you here sooner or later anyway, Usagi," he said softly.

"No," she said desperately. "They shall not ever find me here... Please, Wufei!"

He sighed and looked away. "Sometimes the best way to show someone you care is to let him or her go," he said in a barely audible voice.

Usagi let out a small indignant cry. "How can we be together if you keep acting like this, Wufei?! I must have been brought here for a reason! I am so sure I was meant to stay here with you and--"

He silenced her with a gentle kiss and it took the effect he wanted. She fell silent. "Usagi," he said softly, closing his eyes. "Dear Usagi... I feel as though I have already done too much by taking you, and at such a young age in our lives..." He kissed her forehead lovingly and held her close for a few moments. "But... Usagi, you and I both know... You're the only female heir, there is no way you and I can be together."

She glared at him, not out of anger but out of frustration. "I will go back only if you promise me one thing," she said.

Wufei traced her jaw line with his finger. "Anything, dear Princess."

"Promise me that if our paths cross again, that even if we only brush shoulders, even if we only catch each other's eye across a crowded room, that we shall come together and never separate again," Usagi requested gently.

He paused for a moment before nodding. "I promise... Even if it is in a whole other lifetime, I promise you."

Usagi nodded, satisfied with the promise. "All right, dear Prince," she said, smiling sadly. "Take me home."

~ owari ~

[1] No reference to Harry Potter whatsoever, I just couldn't think of a better name. -.-; Yeah, yeah, I'm lazy...


End file.
